completion
by Pandir
Summary: "He was watching her. A slender figure, lying on the sheets gracefully like a broken flower fallen to the ground." Divine/Aki.


He was watching her.

A slender figure, lying on the sheets gracefully like a broken flower fallen to the ground.

In the dim light of the room her fragile body seemed even paler than it was; almost white on the dark red silk that matched her hair so well. He also noticed the red marks on her slim ankles and wrists, where the chains had cut into her soft skin; but in his eyes, these signs of vulnerability only added to the perfection of the composition.

She was naked, except for the pink collar that he had given her the day he had found her, lost and confused, like a stray cat looking for a home - and a master to look after her.

A slight smile appeared on his lips. He knew that she never took it off. It was the sign that she was his, and that was, in fact, the only thing that mattered for her. And for him.

He gently touched her face, right beneath her black blindfold. The dark tissue on the porcelain skin of her cheek and the black leather of his glove created again an image of this beautiful perfection that his eyes never could get enough of.

She did not move, but she wasn't unconscious. It took more than a bit of training to let her faint, though after the lesson she had gone through today, she had needed some time to recover.

The gloved fingers trailed along the slender curve of the neck.

As always, he had been amazed by her ability to endure pain…

"You did very well today, Aki", he said softly in the silence of the room.

At these words, she lifted her head a bit, as if she had waited until she was being addressed to.

"Even with the blindfold and the chains, you showed an extraordinary strength", he continued, sounding genuinely pleased. She seemed to take his words in; her breath was slightly faster now as if his praise alone was enough to make her almost tremble.

"Have you been afraid?"

He could feel her leaning against the palm of his hand that was stroking her cheek.

"No", she said softly but firmly. "I was doing it… for _Divine_." Her voice was full of admiration as she whispered the last word in the leather caressing her skin.

Divine watched her lips opening slightly to kiss one of the gloved fingers, shyly and very carefully, and he noticed her breath was trembling as she started to lick the leather - but not because she was afraid.

As he sat down on the bedside, Aki immediately tried to move closer. Her hands searched for him until they grasped tightly to the fabric of his vest, so that she could crawl onto his lap and be as close to him as possible.

Divine let his fingers travel down her back, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of the fragile body pressing against him, looking for hold and protection. Aki had never been afraid of him, no matter what he did to her, only grateful for him not being afraid of anything she was able to do.

He let his hand wander lower and her body bent as a response his light touch.

"Divine…", she breathed and clutched tighter onto him.

"Let go, Aki", he said softly, lifted her from his lap as she obeyed, although it was obvious that she was very reluctant to let him go, and laid her back on the sheets.

Aki lay beneath him, waiting anxiously for him to touch her again. She seemed so lost now that she couldn't feel him anymore, it was impossible for Divine not to smile at this sight. Nothing made him as content as seeing that she couldn't bear being parted from him.

As he bowed down to kiss her, she raised her head at the first touch, her lips searching for his mouth like someone who had been drowning and just found a way to breathe again. Aki's finger dug into the skin on his neck, her mouth was pressed on his, her lips kissed him again and again and her little tongue searched desperately for his, as she needed reassurance. Divine gave it to her, one gloved hand in her dark red hair.

With the other, he slowly parted her legs, caressing the softness of her thighs and causing her to shiver with each touch. Then she suddenly broke the kiss as his fingers pressed between her legs, her fingers clutched in the fabric of shirt as she let out a small moan.

"Do you trust me, Aki?", he asked, gently moving the fingers against her neck.

Her head followed the movement, just like her hips, and her every breath was accompanied by a soft moan.

She nodded, to absorbed by the emotions rushing through her to answer.

For a moment, he listened to her breath, watched her parted lips and her slightly flushed cheeks, while he let his hand travel upwards to caress her breasts. She bent beneath him, gasping as his fingers touched her most sensitive spots. "D-Divine…", Aki whispered, her voice shaking. It was pain she could endure, but this longing was a sensation too strong for her to bear. He could hear how she was aching with every trembling breath she drew and yet her moans told him that it still wasn't enough.

"I know", he answered and suddenly, he spread her legs apart as far as he could without breaking anything and before she could catch her breath he had entered her entirely, pressing her hips against him.

Aki screamed and he could feel her body twist in both ecstasy and agony. He gave her a few seconds to recover.

She was shaking slightly, her breath racing, but suddenly he felt her legs curled up around his waist.

"Divine…" Her fingers slid down his back as she repeated his name. "Divine…"

His hand moved to her small shoulders, so that he could hold her tight as he started moving. The small body bent under his thrusts, he heard Aki's moans and screams and felt her nails digging into his skin through his shirt, but no matter how hard he thrust inside her, she would always cling even tighter to him.

He pressed her down to get a better angle, knowing that his grip was too strong and that it would bruise her, that she had to feel as if he was ripping her apart from the inside as he drove his full length inside her - but also knowing that she needed this as much as he did. He heard it in every breathless moan, in her choked cries and the whispered, barely audible "Divine" that left her lips before she fainted and her head hit the mattress.

He almost collapsed on top of her, but he managed to gather his last bit of strength to avoid such a moment of weakness. Slowly, he opened her tight grasp on his shirt and carefully removed her hands from his shoulders.

It burned as if she had scratched half of his back so deep that it was bleeding.

There was a faint smile on his lips as he watched her lying there, pale and fragile, just like before.

But she was not broken…

His smile grew wider as his fingers touched the collar on her neck.

She had just yet begun to blossom.


End file.
